


Midsummer Stroll

by GingerLyoness



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, London, Summer, adorable friend stuff, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLyoness/pseuds/GingerLyoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Freddie and Bel decide to take a walk in Regents Park one summer's afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> 'TheGingerGuineaPig' on tumblr sent me the prompt 'Pre- The Hour Bel and Freddie friendship Drabble would be great. And sometimes modern AUs work well', so I did both. I really hope it was enjoyed and passed muster!

“Why did you let me sit like that?” Freddie whined, shaking his legs out as he and his colleague walked through Regents Park, making him look like he was doing some sort of odd dance.

“Your decision, not mine,” Bel replied, trying not to laugh out loud at his childish attitude, “not my fault you decided to sit cross-legged for an hour and a half, is it?”

“No, I suppose it isn’t, really,” he admitted, grumbling slightly as his legs ached. The pair had decided to sit on the green, drinking tea and talking about how much of a bastard George, their boss, was.

“Well, there’s one thing you can blame me for, and that’s making you wear sun cream,” Bel mentioned, chuckling as Freddie’s expression turned to a scowl.

“Yes, that is one thing I can blame you for, actually,” he replied. He had told Bel how much he hated the stuff, but she had still forced him to wear it (“what are you, my mother?” he had complained).

“Well, it’s better than you going home with sunburn,” she told him, “you’d really regret it when it came to sleeping – that’s when it gets hellish-”

“Alright, alright, you win,” Freddie cut her off, “I was wrong, you were sensible, blah, blah, blah…” he trailed off, tugging absentmindedly at the bottom of his t-shirt.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Bel muttered, knowing he would only bring the whole mood down by being grumpy. An idea formulated in her head, a grin coming over her face as she reached out towards him quickly, saying, “tag!” before running away from him quickly.

“Moneypenny, you’ve got to be joking,” he called after her, knowing it was pointless trying to stop her in her game as he raced after her, “now who’s not being sensible?”

He steadily caught up with her, despite the burning in his legs from his cross-legged position earlier on, wrapping his arms around her waist as he tackled her, both laughing loudly as they tried not to trip over.

“Bond, let go!” she cried, turning around to face him, “your turn to run now,” she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Taking the bait, Freddie took off again, chuckling to himself at the hacked off pensioners tutting in their direction as they raced along the footpath, Bel’s footsteps sounding further away with every pace.

“Alright Freddie, you win!” he heard Bel call, her voice quite distant as he doubled over, his breathing heavy as he waited for her to catch him up. What he wasn’t expecting was a sudden weight on his back as he stood up straight, legs wrapping around his waist.

He definitely did  _not_ squeal like a girl as he gripped tightly, trying hard not to drop her as he steadied himself, turning his head to look at her once he was completely settled, “do you take pleasure in scaring me, Moneypenny?”

“Well, if it always makes you squeal like a little girl then certainly I do,” she replied smugly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to walk, both chuckling as they made their way home. 


End file.
